1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass pane for use in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a glass pane is held in a frame secured to a portion of a body of the vehicle. In order to provide the mechanical connection with fluid-tightness between the frame and the body, some parts or components are arranged inside of a periphery of the frame. Such parts or components have to be concealed from the exterior of the vehicle for aesthetic reasons. As a known concealing means, a ceramic is coated on the inside-peripheral portion of the glass.
For the ceramic-coating, the ceramic must be fired at high temperatures of about 600.degree.-700.degree. C. before being coated on the glass. This means that such operation is very cumbersome and requires complex machinery.